


Adventures in Baking: Dirty Style

by fadedlullabyes, Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baking, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sex against a counter, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is determined to bake a cake for Sasuke, but Shikamaru has other, dirtier ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Baking: Dirty Style

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Sasuke Uchiha! This is Faded and mine's gift to mister sassy butt (yes, I do call him this), for his birthday! I hope you all enjoy it as much as we did! ^o^

Shikamaru stroked his fingers through Naruto hair, keeping his eyes firmly on the T.V. He knew Naruto was staring up at him, sky blue eyes as wide as he could get him and his lip pushed out in the biggest pout he could manage. Naruto had been trying to get him to bake a cake with him for the last few days but Shikamaru wasn’t one for cooking let alone baking. He would much prefer to skip the mess and go buy a premade one from the shop.

Naruto shifted in his lap and Shikamaru sighed as he let his fingers fall from Naruto’s hair. He chewed at his lip while Naruto wiggled around. He pressed his face against Shikamaru’s stomach and pulled back before pressing against him again. Shikamaru let him continue for a moment, trying his best to ignore the man in his lap. When Naruto nearly headbutted him, he’d had enough.

“Damn it, Naruto!” Shikamaru growled, shifting so his stomach wasn’t in Naruto’s range of head any longer. He frowned down at Naruto, eyebrows furrowed together.

“What?” Naruto whined as he looked up at Shikamaru with big blue eyes. He wanted to make the cake but no amount of coercion would make Shikamaru budge. He wanted to make a cake for Sasuke because Naruto enjoyed baking sweets for his lover’s on their birthdays. Sasuke’s wouldn’t be sweet but it would be something he would enjoy.

Shikamaru frowned harder at Naruto. He knew Naruto knew what he meant but the blond just wasn’t about to say so. He knew Naruto would pester him to no end until he gave in. Shikamaru just didn’t know if he would rather give in soon or later. He knew he’d been spending too much time around Sasuke when the thought of torturing the little man rolling around in his lap sent shiver up his spine.

“What do I get if I help you bake your cake?” Shikamaru asked, a predatory smirk stretching his lips.

“One of my famous blow jobs,” Naruto answered with a shit eating grin. It had been some time since he’d given Shikamaru one that he couldn’t help but put the offer on the table. From the way his lover licked his lips, Naruto could only guess that it was favorable.

Shikamaru suppressed the groan that rose to his lips but he couldn’t keep his eyes from glancing down at Naruto’s lips. The thought of that mouth stretched around his cock made him want Naruto then and there on the couch. But they had a cake to make.

“Deal.” Shikamaru’s voice had gone rough as he nudged Naruto out of his lap and stood.

“Good!” Naruto said as he stretched his body. His back cracked as he reached for the ceiling with his hands. He looked at Shikamaru and gave him a smile that only him and Sasuke would ever see. It was only meant for them and Naruto would protect it until his dying day.

Shikamaru winced at the loud sound. Everytime Naruto stretched, some joint in his body popped. It bothered Shikamaru more than he would ever admit. He shuddered a little but didn’t say anything. Shikamaru smiled back at him and gave into the urge to pulled Naruto into a kiss. He carded his fingers through Naruto’s hair as he pulled away.

“Let’s go make your damnable cake,” he groused teasingly.

“It’s not a damnable cake! Just because you have no talent in the kitchen doesn’t mean you can take it out on me,” Naruto said before pressing a kiss to Shikamaru’s lips.

Naruto liked to include his lovers in on some of his hobbies, it was just how he was. Being neglected as a child, Naruto didn’t know quite how to interact with others. Sasuke and Shikamaru were the only ones who had put up with his awkward ass and he felt he owed them a lot for that. Naruto tapped Shikamaru on the nose before going to the kitchen, humming to himself as he started to grab what he needed for his coffee cake.

Shikamaru followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter closest to the door. He watched as Naruto bustled around the kitchen, humming an Apocalyptica song to himself. Shikamaru smiled at the sight. He loved watching Naruto move and could spend a whole day just watching him.

After a few more moments, he pushed off the counter and moved up next to Naruto. The blond already had all the ingredients he needed spread out on the counter and was now working on pull out his bowl and pan. Shikamaru reached up and grabbed the large bowl Naruto was trying and failing to grab. he grinned down at him as he placed the bowl in front of him.

“So, what’s first?” he asked, eyeing the ingredients. He rarely baked for anyone and could only recall ever doing it once as a child. The only baking experience he had came from living with Naruto.

“Well, first we have to mix the eggs, milk and flour. You can do that for me while I crack the eggs. I don’t trust you around them.” Naruto turned with a bright smile on his lips. Years ago, it wasn’t there but time with Sasuke and Shikamaru had coaxed out his true personality.

Shikamaru pulled the bowl towards him, shifting down the counter a little so he could have room to move around. He pulled the canister of flour to him and was about to measure it out when he realised he didn’t know how much he needed.

“How much flour do we need?” he asked as he looked over at Naruto as he pulled the eggs they needed out of the carton.

“Two cups of it and one cup of milk.” Naruto said as he concentrated on cracking his eggs. He kept his body close to Shikamaru’s so he could feel him if he wanted to bump against him.

Shikamaru rubbed his elbow against Naruto’s side and smiled at him. He dumped the appropriate amount of flour and milk into the bowl and started mixing. He shifted to the side a little and held the bowl out so Naruto could put in the eggs.

The eggs easily slid into the bowl and Naruto grabbed a spatula and placed it in Shikamaru’s hand. He covered it with his own hand and began to mix the ingredients up. The contact was intimate and Naruto was enjoying. It had been some time since he had been alone with Shikamaru and it was sorely needed right now. All three of them had their preferences on the time they spent together and it was always even. Naruto was able to stay because of that because he knew he could be a handful at times.

Shikamaru hummed happily at the contact and leaned over to press his face against the side of Naruto’s neck. He pressed a kiss against his skin before pulling back and watching as they mixed the ingredients in bowl. When it was well mixed, Shikamaru pressed a kiss against Naruto’s cheek and asked him what was next.

“Hmm, the pan needs greasing before we continue. I don’t want it to stick. I’ll add the coffee to the mix.” Naruto said as he took the bowl from Shikamaru and set it down on the counter. He added what he needed to as Shikamaru sprayed the cake pan.

“There you go,” Shikamaru told Naruto as he passed the pan to him. He watched as Naruto poured the cake mix into the pan, smoothing it out so it covered the whole pan. He took the pan and slid it into the stove. Naruto had already preheated the stove to the right temperature when they had first came into the kitchen. Once the door was closed, Shikamaru turned and gave Naruto a devilish grin.

“What now?” he asked as he leaned back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

“We wait for the cake to bake,” Naruto answered. He moved his body to stand in front of Shikamaru and pressed his hands against the other’s chest.

Blue eyes were framed by long lashes as Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and bit his lower lip. “I love you, you know that right?”

Shikamaru smirked at him and cupped his cheek. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Naruto’s lips.

“I do know. And you know that I love you as well,” he whispered as he let his hand card through Naruto’s hair while he reached down and gripped his hip with his other hand.

A relieved smile passed over Naruto’s lips as he leaned into the hand cupping his cheek. He loved physical affection since he was starved for it when he was younger. Naruto pressed his face into Shikamaru’s chest and sighed.

“I lost my job yesterday.”

Shikamaru only tensed for a moment before pulling Naruto completely into his arms. He tucked his head under his chin and rubbed his hands up and down his back through his shirt. Between Sasuke and him they made plenty of money. Hell, neither Naruto or him really needed a job since Sasuke was like a walking bank, but having and holding a job gave them both some measure of independence.

“What happened?” he asked gently.

“Some woman felt me up and when I asked her to stop, she made it seem like I was molesting her and where we were...it looked bad.” Naruto answered softly burying his face into Shikamaru’s chest for comfort. “I was let go without an investigation.”

An instant burst of anger made Shikamaru pull Naruto tighter against him. The thought that someone would have the audacity to to first feel up his little Naruto and then turn it around and make it his fault angered him more than he could ever describe.

“It’s not your fault,” Shikamaru told him firmly. “ She had no right to do such a thing to you and you did the right thing. I wouldn’t want you to work there if they won’t even listen to your side of the story.”

“But what will I do now? I won’t be able to contribute to our home.” Naruto’s voice wasn’t almost inaudible as he spoke. He’d been afraid to drop the bomb to Sasuke, knowing that the man would go over the top with it. Shikamaru would be able to help him tell Sasuke without flaring his temper.

“Take a break and spend a few days at home. Read that growing book collection you have by the side of the bed,” Shikamaru murmured. He pulled back from Naruto and framed Naruto’s face with his hands. “This isn’t your fault and we’d never blame you for it.”  Shikamaru would slap Sasuke silly if he decided he was going to go about victim blaming but Sasuke wasn’t really the type. They only thing Shikamaru could see Sasuke be pissed about was the fact that Naruto had been sexually assaulted and the store had done nothing about it.

“I won’t be pulling my weight though, Shikamaru. I’ll be useless.” Naruto’s eyes were wide with fear. He wasn’t sure what would happen since he was used to splitting everything from his days on the street. Naruto had it ingrained into his soul that things were meant to be split and that he couldn’t rely on others. It was something that Shikamaru and Sasuke were trying to break to this day.

“Hey,” Shikamaru said gently to get his attention while his thumb rubbed soothing circles around Naruto’s cheek. “Why don’t you let us take care of you for a few weeks? You know Sasuke has parenting instincts that he tries to hide. We want  to take care of you. Take a few weeks break and we can help you find another job afterwards. No worries.” He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s nose. He wished he could somehow make Naruto understand that they would both love to take care of him if Naruto would let them.

“I can try.” Naruto said as he wrinkled his nose at the touch of lips. There were other ways he could make himself useful that didn’t require money.

Naruto pressed a kiss to Shikamaru’s neck before falling gently to his knees. He didn’t say a word as he undone the fly to the jeans that hid Shikamaru’s cock from view. Naruto looked up to Shikamaru as he pressed a kiss to the other’s penis. His hand went to the dip between Shikamaru’s hip and groin, holding him in place.  

Shikamaru sucked in a sharp breath as Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free of his boxers. He watched as Naruto cupped him in his hand and pressed a kiss to the tip.  His heart thundered in his chest and a flush spread across his cheeks. He slid a hand down to cup Naruto’s cheek as he looked up at Shikamaru through heavy lidded eyes.

Naruto kissed his way down Shikamaru’s cock, paying it homage as he dug his fingers into soft flesh. He felt the cock rise against his cheek and the heat that was pressed against his cheek was comforting. Naruto closed his eyes and began to work soft nips onto the heated flesh of Shikamaru’s erection, making sure to keep it teasing in nature.

Shikamaru leaned his full weight back against the counter. He twisted his fingers in Naruto’s hair but kept his grip light. He moaned and let his head lull backwards, hips twitching forward of their own accord. His breathing was already coming in small pants as his cock pulsed and twitched against Naruto’s mouth.  

Taking the tip of the other’s cock in his mouth, Naruto sucked lightly on it. He was teasing his lover with the barely there sucks that were enough to keep Shikamaru aroused but did nothing to hurl him to release. Naruto could be devious when he wanted to be and right now, he had horns growing out of his head.

Shikamaru moaned, the sound vibrating through his chest as he bit his lip to keep from just pushing himself past Naruto’s lips using force. He knew just how much Naruto loved this and he wasn’t planning on rushing him in any way, unless Naruto took too long for his liking. Despite what people might believe, Shikamaru wasn’t the most patient person on the planet and was even less so when it came to sex. His fingers flexed in Naruto’s hair, a warning and urge all at once. He didn’t want to rush him but god did Shikamaru want to feel that amazing mouth wrapped around his cock completely. He’d never meet anyone who could deep throat like Naruto could.

Slowly Naruto moved his lips down Shikamaru’s shaft. Inch by inch disappeared until he was brushing against the hairs at the base. Blue eyes glinted with laughter at the long moan that left Shikamaru’s lips when he hollowed his cheeks and applied soft pressure to Shikamaru’s length. He loved giving head like this and knew that both of his lovers liked it as well.

Shikamaru shuddered hard as his cock bottomed out inside Naruto’s mouth. He slid one hand down to cup the back of Naruto’s head, fighting the urge to hold his lover there and just thrust away. But he knew Naruto wouldn’t appreciate that one bit, so he held himself back. His hips twitched forward a little without his say so, though and he moaned as his cock head slid just past the back of Naruto’s throat.

Naruto swallowed and felt Shikamaru’s twitch violently, ignoring the sound of the door to their apartment opening and closing. He was so engrossed in Shikamaru’s pleasure that he didn’t  hear footsteps approaching. Naruto loved being lost like this as he thought about how to bring Shikamaru pleasure. He lived to serve and he owed Shikamaru so damn much that he was afraid he would never make it up to him.

Sasuke opened the door to the sounds of Shikamaru’s moans. He raised an eyebrow and dropped his briefcase onto the floor beside the door. He paused and listened to the sounds that were coming from the...kitchen it sounded like. Shikamaru’s small pants and moans bounced off the walls and Sasuke could even make out the slurping and muffled moans that were quite obviously Naruto’s.

He shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it laying down across the arm of their couch. He slid his fingers into the knot of his tie and slowly worked it undone as he moved into the kitchen. Sasuke paused at the door to watch Naruto wiggle as he happily sucked at Shikamaru’s cock. Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered open and widened when they found Sasuke slowly moving towards them. Sasuke held a finger up to his lips, telling Shikamaru not to say anything. They both knew Naruto was completely lost in what he was doing, the world around him falling away.

Sasuke slipped his tie from around his neck, and moved up behind Naruto. Without warning, he wrapped the blue silk around Naruto’s eyes, effectively cutting off his sight.

“What do we have here, hmm?” He purred are he traced the line of Naruto’s chin with one hand and looked from Shikamaru and back to Naruto.

Naruto smiled when the world went black around him. He loved being blindfolded and Sasuke took advantage of it whenever he could. He pulled his mouth off Shikamaru’s cock and pressed a tender kiss to the head of it. Naruto turned his head in the direction of Sasuke’s voice and licked his lips, a bit of Shikamaru’s precum glistening on the corner of his mouth.

“We were baking a cake.”

Sasuke’s chuckle mixed with Shikamaru’s whine at the loss of contact on his aching erection. His hands tightened in Naruto’s hair, planning to pull him back against him, but Sasuke’s hand gripped his wrist and stopped him.

“Doesn’t look like you’re baking a cake to me,” Sasuke purred as he let his fingers stroke Naruto’s cheek before he traced the line of his lips with his thumb. “Looks like someone was getting head to me.”

“It turned...a little sexual.” Naruto admitted, smiling as he heard the lust in Sasuke’s voice. His cock had twitched when he heard the demand in the other’s tone. He licked Sasuke’s thumb gently, prodding the flesh.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath as Naruto’s tongue swirled around his thumb. He looked up to watch Shikamaru shudder and moan at the sight. Sasuke cupped Naruto’s in his hand and tipped his head back while Naruto’s lapped and sucked at his thumb. He wrapped the fingers of his other hand around Shikamaru’s sopping wet erection.

“A little?” Sasuke asked, pressing the pad of his thumb against Naruto’s bottom teeth. “You’re such a little cock slut, Naruto.”

“Only for you and Shikamaru,” Naruto answered. He wished he didn’t have the blindfold on so he could see Sasuke’s face. But he would see it later if he was lucky and that warmed his heart. His mouth upturned into a smile as he thought of how much he loved these two men.

Sasuke hummed in response and tugged Naruto’s head gently forward until his lips pressed against the tip of Shikamaru’s cock. He rubbed his thumb across Naruto’s bottom lips before pushing his mouth of open and nudging him forward slightly with his thigh. He let go of Shikamaru’s cock to press one hand against the counter as he leaned to the side and caught Shikamaru’s lips in a kiss. Shikamaru moaned into his mouth, on hand coming up to twist shaky fingers in Sasuke’s dress shirt.  

Naruto took Shikamaru’s full length into his mouth, sucking at the hot flesh. He felt Sasuke’s hand in his hair, caressing his scalp lovingly. He closed his eyes since the blindfold blocked his vision anyway. Naruto pulled his mouth off Shikamaru’s cock and went to pull his balls into his mouth, sucking on them with force.

Shikamaru shuddered hard against the counter and the side of Sasuke’s chest as a deep keen echoed around them. Sasuke lapped and nipped at the skin of his neck while he used one hand to under his button and fly. He felt both men shudder at the sound and Shikamaru’s hand slid into his pants and past his underwear to wrap around his already hard cock. Sasuke groaned and he could hear the smile in Shikamaru’s panting breaths and the deep chuckle that followed the action.

Shikamaru pulled his erection free of his clothes, his pants sliding half way down his legs with the movement. He stroked Sasuke from root to tip, thumb pressing against the tip. Sasuke’s hand was suddenly harsh in Naruto’s hair from the action, forcing a sharp moan from his mouth. Shikamaru, in turn, whimpered, nearly doubling over as the sound vibrated through his cock.

Naruto pulled back from Shikamaru’s balls and let his hands wander up to the other’s hips. He licked his lips and dove in again, breathing through his nose as he deep throated Shikamaru in one go. The other’s body shuddered violently at the action and Naruto knew that his lover was ready to explode. His own cock was hanging heavily between his legs, begging for attention that it would never get and he was okay with that. Naruto had to pay his way to live here with his lovers and this was the best way to do it.

Shikamaru cried out as his cock slid past the back on Naruto’s mouth, muscle flexing around the tip of his erection. Sasuke wrapped one hand around Shikamaru’s waist and his hand slid down the back of his pants to pressed fingers in between the cheeks of Shikamaru’s ass. He pressed lingering kisses against Shikamaru’s throat before he turned his gaze towards Naruto. He wrapped his free hand around his cock over Shikamaru’s and angled it towards Naruto.

“I wonder just how much cock you can fit in that lovely little mouth of yours,” Sasuke purred, eyes hooded and dark as he regarded Naruto.

Wasting no time Naruto pulled his head back to the head of Shikamaru’s cock and took the head of Sasuke’s into his mouth. He suckled both of them at once, eyes lidded as he watched his lovers enjoy his mouth. Greedily he took both organs halfway into his mouth and swallowed, his throat muscles pressing against the hot flesh of his lover’s cocks.

Sasuke’s moan mixed with Shikamaru’s and his fingers twisted in Naruto’s hair. He didn’t want to come down the blond’s throat even if it would feel amazing. His fingers rubbed and pressed against Shikamaru’s entrance, tip pressing just inside him. Shikamaru groaned and his back arched, pushing his cock further down Naruto’s throat.

Naruto choked for a moment and tears welled up in his eyes; not expecting the action but recovered enough so that hopefully neither man had noticed. Naruto’s comfort wasn’t important to him right now. His first priority was the pleasure of Shikamaru and Sasuke and he wouldn’t ruin that for either of them, no matter how badly his throat hurt.

Shikamaru gripped at Sasuke’s shirt as he panted for breath. He blinked blurry eyes down at Naruto, working through the pleasure flooding his body to reach out and cup Naruto’s chin.

“I’m sorry,” he panted out, head falling against Sasuke’s head as the other man pressed his finger further inside him. “Didn’t mean to.” Sasuke pressed a kiss into Shikamaru’s hair and pulled his fingers free of Shikamaru’s body.

“It’s okay,” Naruto murmured as he pulled briefly away from his lover’s cock. His head dove again for them but Sasuke’s hand stopped and he blinked blue eyes up at Sasuke.

“Not here,” Sasuke purred as he traced his fingers along Naruto’s lips. “Wanna come in-? He was interrupted by a loud beeping that pierced the air.

Naruto rushed away from Sasuke and Shikamaru, grabbing a pot holder and pulling the cake from the oven. The smell of cake and coffee filled the room and Naruto sighed in contentment. His cake was perfect for Sasuke and he hadn’t ruined it. He set it on the counter when he felt arms slide around his torso and teeth nip at his neck.

“Is that for me?” Sasuke asked and he pressed his hips against Naruto’s. He kissed up to Naruto’s ear and pulled the lode between his lips so he could suck softly at it. His fingers traced up Naruto’s chest under his shirt, pulling the cotton up to bunch under his arms.

“Hmm, yeah. It’s for your birthday,” Naruto said huskily. His chest heaved with the small kisses that were being placed to his neck and the hands that roamed his chest. Naruto didn’t know what to think in this moment since Sasuke was distracting him greatly.

Sasuke hummed against Naruto’s skin as his fingers circled Naruto’s nipples. He breathed in deeply, taking in Naruto’s scent and the cake all at once.

“It smells amazing,” Sasuke told him, wanting to let Naruto how much he appreciated something like this. Then Shikamaru was pressing himself against Sasuke’s back, rutting against him and pushing Naruto into the edge of the counter.

“Forget about me?” he murmured into Sasuke’s hair as he wrapped his arms around the both of them. Sasuke chuckled, his smile widening to a grin.

“So needy,” he teased as he nipped at Shikamaru’s arm while he brushed the pads of his fingers over Naruto’s sensitive nipples.

“Shikamaru...Sasuke...” Naruto moaned at the contact. His head fell back against Sasuke’s shoulder as his cock leaked some precum from the tip. He was surprised at the feel of both their hands on his cock, working it in tandem as they stroked up and down the shaft.

Sasuke growled and grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and pulled him to the side so he could catch his lips in a needy kiss. Shikamaru moaned into the contact, hands gripping Naruto’s shoulder and Sasuke’s shirt. He fumbled for a grip on Naruto’s arm, pulling him free of the press of the counter and Sasuke’s body. He broke away from Sasuke to catch Naruto’s mouth in an even more heated kiss. He dragged Sasuke against his back as he pressed Naruto back against the counter.

Sasuke’s hands roamed across Naruto’s skin and to Shikamaru’s, fingers dipping into the hollows of muscles and skin. He watched them kiss over Shikamaru’s shoulder, his cock twitching and leaking precum against Shikamaru’s lounge pants, which had managed to cling on to the taller man during their move across the kitchen. Sasuke had left his pants on the other side, abandoned with his underwear.

“I need you,” Naruto said breathlessly when Shikamaru gave him a moment to breathe. He didn’t say what was on his mind, that he needed to work for his place here in their lives. Naruto dismissed the thought and pushed Shikamaru’s pants down over slim hips and let them fall to the floor. His blue eyes were hooded as he glanced up at Shikamaru and then to Sasuke. For a moment, nervousness shot through Naruto and he thought about leaving. Shikamaru must have understood because he gripped Naruto’s arm and kept him from moving.

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true,” Shikamaru whispered but his tone was firm and commanding. He pressed himself against Naruto and covered his lips with his own, giving Naruto no room to argue. He licked and nipped at Naruto’s lips, his hands sliding under the waistband of his pants to cup the round firmness of his ass. Sasuke was pushing against him, hands under his shirt to twist and rub at Shikamaru’s nipples.

Naruto’s eyes fell shut but there was still that small doubt in the back of his back. As Shikamaru continued to kiss him, Naruto lost himself. He could feel the backs of Sasuke’s fingers against his chest and it made him feel included. Hope flared through his chest that this was more than sex to the both of them.

Sasuke’s hand found their way to Naruto’s body, fingers wrapping around his erection and stroking him in a slow glide. Naruto’s pre-cum made the slide smooth and Sasuke smirked at the small sound he could hear through the kiss. He used his other hand to groped across the counter, his cock aching in need. Cups and spoons clattered to the floor until he found the bottle of cooking oil. He eyed the bottle for a moment and then shrugged. The could deal with the consequences later. Right now, they all needed this.

He flipped the cap open and pressed the opening against the top of Shikamaru’s crack, squeezing the oil out until it was dripping down the other man’s thighs and onto the floor. He pressed the bottle into Shikamaru’s hand and pressed his finger against his pucker. Shikamaru pulled back from the kiss to suck in a breath as Sasuke easily sunk one finger inside him.

Sasuke pumped Naruto’s cock in time with his finger working in and out of Shikamaru while Shikamaru slicked up his own fingers to sink them into Naruto’s clutching heat.

Teeth were on Naruto’s neck when when fingers pressed against his hole. His neck had always been a weak point that Shikamaru exploited every moment he had. Naruto fell deeper into pleasure with the strokes of Shikamaru’s fingers inside him. He couldn’t help himself as he pushed his cock further into Sasuke’s hand, moaning with swollen, bruised lips.

Shikamaru nipped and sucked bruises into Naruto’s skin as his fingers stretched him. He pressed against his prostate, drawing small moans out of Naruto’s mouth and making him rock back against his hand. He worked him up to two fingers as soon as Sasuke slid another into his own body. Sasuke’s breath was hot against his ear, panting breaths fanning his hair. He could tell Sasuke was getting impatient by the thrusts of his fingers.

“Need you,” he moaned against Naruto’s skin, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass as he pulled Naruto’s cheeks further apart. “Need you both.”

“Please,” Naruto whined lowly in his throat. His fingers dug into Shikamaru’s shoulders as he was lifted to the counter and placed there so that the other could have better access to his ass. When the blunt head of Shikamaru’s cock pressed against his hole, Naruto shivered.

Shikamaru grunted as he slowly pushed his way inside Naruto’s body. His fingers dug into the meat of Naruto’s thighs and spread his legs further apart. He paused when he bottomed out, panting into Naruto’s shoulder. Hot muscles clenched and pulsed around his erection and the feeling made his shudder.

Sasuke pressed against his back, pressing kisses against Shikamaru’s shoulders and neck. He angled his cock against Shikamaru’s hole and held him steady with one hip. He bit into Shikamaru’s shoulder as he seated himself to the root with one hard thrust. Shikamaru arched against him, managing to push himself deep inside Naruto.

A wispy moan left Naruto’s lips at being so full. He had forgotten the last time Shikamaru had been this deep in him. He buried his face into Shikamaru’s neck when a rhythm had been established by Sasuke. Naruto clung to his lover tightly as Shikamaru sunk into him over and over again. He couldn’t help the small mewls that grew in volume with each thrust of the hot, thick organ in him.

Shikamaru grunted against Naruto’s skin, trying and barely managing to keep a rhythm that matched Sasuke’s almost bruising pace. Fingers dug into his hips, sure to leave bruises come morning, and teeth nibbled at his neck. Sasuke had always been into leaving marks, wanting the world to know that his lovers were taken and no one else could ever have them. Shikamaru didn’t mind, he loved wearing Sasuke’s marks, but he didn’t want the only one to have such marks. He wanted to mark Naruto and in turn for them to mark Sasuke. He was just as much theirs as they were his.

He turned his head and pressed open mouth kisses against Naruto’s skin as he wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s cock. Muscles tightened around him in response and he knew none of them would hold out much longer. Sasuke was grunting against his skin, pace becoming erratic as his orgasm built up inside him. His hand clenched around Naruto’s cock as Sasuke’s cock pressed against his prostate and he dug teeth into Naruto’s skin. Marking the blond as theirs.

“Yours,” Naruto whispered as his release unravelled him. He hadn’t meant to utter that word as he spilled his seed over Shikamaru’s hand and immediately felt guilt. He rode out his orgasm as it triggered the other two’s release as well.

Shikamaru moaned against Naruto’s neck as warm seed splashed across his hand and Naruto’s stomach and thighs. Muscles clenched tightly around him as Naruto came with small quaking shudders against him. Sasuke’s fingers dug into his hips as he followed closely behind Naruto and Shikamaru fell over the edge with a shocked cry. He kissed Naruto’s neck and chest as they rode out their orgasams, collasping aginst the counter when they were done.

“Ours,” Sasuke whispered as he ran his fingers through Naruto’s sweaty hair, eyes blurry from lust and cheeks pink from exertion. Shikamaru mumbled in agreement from where he was resting against Naruto’s shoulder. He reached up a hand and added his fingers to the slow massage Sasuke has started against Naruto’s scalp.

“Always ours,” he murmured as he gathered Naruto against him with one arm.

“I am?” Naruto asked, blinking his eyes. He hadn’t expected to hear the words from Sasuke, especially after sex. Naruto pulled away gently and smiled even though it didn’t reach his eyes. Sasuke and Shikamaru hadn’t had much time together lately and he felt that they needed it right now.

“I need to clean up, I’ll leave you two alone.” He said softly, barely keeping himself together.

Sasuke pulled slowly out of Shikamaru’s body, taking a mess of seed and lube with him to dribble down Shikamaru’s thigh. Shikamaru shuddered but didn’t move from where he was holding Naruto tightly. Neither of them missed the look in Naruto’s eyes and neither of them had any plans to let him leave this room without them.

He tugged Naruto off the counter with Shikamaru’s help, Shikamaru’s cock sliding free of Naruto’s body with the action. Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms with a grunt and carried him over to the small table that sat by their kitchen. He sat gingerly down in a chair, not wanting to jostle Naruto too much. The look in his eyes clearly told Shikamaru he wasn’t about to put Naruto down so the Nara was left to pull up a chair and press himself against Naruto’s body.

“What happened?” Sasuke asked simply, never one for beating around the bush. “Why are you saying such things?”

“I’m useless now, Sasuke. I can’t help around the house, I can’t pay the bills like I’m supposed to. I lost my job.” Naruto answered in a small voice, barely above a whisper. He dreaded this part and screwed his eyes shut.

“The only thing I’m good for is to be fucked.”

Sasuke gently wrapped his fingers around the bottom of Naruto’s chin and turned his head so he could see his face. Dark black eyes searched blue and what he found there only made him angrier because whatever had happened had made Naruto doubt his place in their lives and that wasn’t acceptable. Without Naruto there, they weren’t whole and Sasuke meant to do whatever was in his power to prove that to him.

“Shh,” he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Naruto’s mouth, holding him still so he couldn’t hide back against his chest. He wanted to see his eyes. “You are so much more to us than sex.” Shikamaru agreed against Naruto’s shoulder, hands smoothing up and down his sides.

“What happened at work?” Sasuke asked, arm tightening around him and making sure Naruto wouldn’t be able to squirm out of his arms and avoid the question.

“I was fired because I was groped and the client turned it back on me.” Naruto answered. He couldn’t even close his eyes as he waited for disgust to pass over Sasuke’s face.

The words took a moment to sink in and as soon as they did Sasuke was filled with anger. His eyes hardened and he had to make sure he didn’t pressing his fingers harshly into Naruto’s cheeks. Instead he pulled Naruto into a fierce hug, wanting to wash away any traces of the other person that would ever dare do something like that to someone he loved. His gaze met Shikamaru’s and he could tell the other man felt the same.

Naruto was capable of taking care of himself, but sometimes they both had a deep urge to shelter and protect their loved one from the world they lived in. Naruto was a kind soul and didn’t deserve something like this.

“That is not your fault, Naruto,” Sasuke told his lover fiercely, hugging him tighter with each word.

“I can’t pull my weight, though. What do I do, Sasuke?” Naruto asked as he unconsciously nuzzled his nose into his lover’s neck his hand reaching for Shikamaru’s.

“You know neither of us care about such things,” Sasuke replied with a sigh but they knew how much it meant to Naruto. “We’ll find you another.” His words were firm and a bit commanding. He knew Naruto wanted to feel like he was helping, carrying his own weight as he liked to put it, and Sasuke would do anything he could to help Naruto find another job that fit him.

“The coffee shop down the block is looking for help,” Shikamaru told him as his fingers tightened around Naruto’s.

“Really? Do you think they’ll let me bake?” Naruto asked as he bit his lower lip. He loved to bake and would do it all day if he could. Shikamaru and Sasuke didn’t have a big sweet tooth and it would be a waste of time.

“I’m sure they will,” Sasuke answered, pushing Naruto’s hair back from his face. “Speaking of baking, I’m dying to try that cake you made me.” Sasuke grinned at his lover as Naruto moved away from his chest.

“Why don’t we eat it? We can go down to the shop and get your application tomorrow,” Sasuke asked as he peppered kisses across Naruto’s face. Shikamaru leaned in to catch his own kiss, making sure Naruto knew he was loved by the both of them.

“Hmm, you’ll have to let me go so I can finish it.” Naruto said with a bright smile. He didn’t need to hear the words now to know that he was loved by these men. His heart felt lighter than it had in years and he had Shikamaru and Sasuke to thank.

“Don’t wanna,” Sasuke mock pouted, pulling Naruto closer and blowing a big raspberry against Naruto’s cheek just to hear him laugh. He let him slip from his lap and watched him sashay across the kitchen.

“We should help,” Shikamaru murmured as he watched Naruto bustle about, perfectly happy where he was. Sasuke nodded but before he could get up, Shikamaru leaned in and bit him hard on the shoulder. Sasuke squawked and scrambled out of the chair to go stand by Naruto. He rubbed at his now bruising shoulder and glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked happily at him and lounged back against the chair.

“Did the big bad wolf bite you? Do you need me to kiss it better?” Naruto asked as he turned his head to look up at Sasuke. There was almost a foot between their heights but Naruto enjoyed it because he could just curl into Sasuke and forget everything.

“No,” Sasuke muttered but he leaned down to catch Naruto’s lips in a kiss. “I’ll get him back later.” Shikamaru grunted from the table and Sasuke ignored him, pulling plates and forks from the cabinets and drawers.

“Wanna help?” Sasuke asked, pressing his side against Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru.

“Just make sure I’m not in the crossfire,” Naruto shot back teasingly. He put the finishing touches on the cake and moved it to the table. When Naruto went to sit down on his own chair he was pulled back into Sasuke’s lap, Shikamaru holding the knife to cut the cake.

“Who said you could sit by yourself?” Sasuke asked teasingly as he pulled Naruto closer. Shikamaru cut the cake and place a piece on each cake but pulled Naruto’s away from when he reached for it.

“Nope,” he told Naruto as he picked up a fork and picked up a piece of cake. Pressed the cake against Naruto’s lips with a smile.

Naruto opened his lips to accept the small bit of cake and chewed. It was so good that Naruto couldn’t help but moan at the taste that burst over his tongue. He allowed his lovers to feed him slowly between their own bites until the cake was gone. Naruto hummed when he was done with his piece and leaned back against Sasuke, eyes drooping.

“I love you.” He murmured as he linked his fingers with Sasuke’s and his blue orbs meeting Shikamaru’s chocolate brown.

“Love you, too,” Sasuke murmured, lacing his fingers together and holding Naruto in his lap. Shikamaru pressed himself against them both, humming happily.

“I love you, too,” he replied with a kiss to both their cheeks.


End file.
